Danganronpa 3: Hope and Despair
by HiddenIce
Summary: Sixteen ultimate students awaken in a school. Can they decipher the difference between hope and despair? Will they make it out alive? Set after Danganronpa and Danganronpa II.


Sixteen ultimate students awaken in a school. Can they decipher the difference between hope and despair? Will they make it out alive?

Set after Danganronpa and Danganronpa II.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Awakening**

**5:55 am **

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-G**

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes. When she did so, she was surprised to see herself in a classroom. Huh? Why was she here? Immediately, she had a feeling that something was amiss or maybe, something extremely terrible happened during those moments she was asleep. But as quickly as the thought came to her head, she quickly shrugged the notion away. There was no use in thinking negative thoughts, so she decided that she must have slept through class. Though, in all honesty, Alyssa believed she was a studious student and wouldn't sleep in any class, but no other possibilities came to her mind. Yet...the last memory she recalled was her going to Hope's Peak Academy for the first time, but everything after was a blur.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and in came a lean Chinese boy with messy medium black hair. His messy black hair covered his left side of his eye though, but the other visible eye that wasn't blocked by his hair was a light brown colour. He was roughly the same height as her, about five feet and nine inches. The boy wore an orange hoodie with black shorts with black running shoes.

"Hello." she quickly greeted the newcomer with a wave. "I don't seem to recall what happened. Can you care to fill me in with the details?"

She expected a response, but instead, the boy was silent for a few seconds. It seemed like the boy was studying her very carefully, which unnerved Alyssa. Luckily, it didn't last long as he began to speak up.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember what happened as well. I woke up a few minutes ago in the hallway and was looking for a way out." the boy quickly replied.

Immediately, she was startled by what he said. Or more specifically, it was his tone that frightened her. From his reply, he sounded as if he knew there was danger in this place, but that couldn't possibly be the case, right?

She shook her head and began to think of any positive thoughts that could provide her with hope that everything would be alright.

After a while of thinking up any positive thoughts, she felt a lot better. She faced the boy, who once again gave her a cautious look. The boy was suspicious of her, but she needed to know someone. It wouldn't do her any good if she was isolated in this place.

She spoke up, "My name's Alyssa. I'm from Britain, but I got accepted for Hope's Peak Academy this year. And I'm super stoked! What about you? What's your name?"

The boy continued to study her before he finally sighed and relented. "My name's Ben. I also got accepted for Hope's Peak Academy."

Alyssa beamed at the boy. "It's nice to meet you Ben!"

The boy slowly nodded his head. He then looked away from her and mumbled out, "It's nice to meet you too Alyssa."

In a way, she expected the boy to continue the conversation, but the boy remained silent and instead seemed to focus on the surroundings of the classroom.

There were minutes of silence and if Alyssa had to be honest, it was somewhat suffocating. The boy looked at everything in the classroom, but her. As more time went on, it became more irritating that he was ignoring her presence. Alyssa didn't want to overreact, but being ignored was not a great feeling. For the first time since the boy came into the classroom, she looked away from the Chinese boy and the first thing she noticed was the classroom door.

Ben had came from outside the classroom. Surely, there was something out there that made the boy nervous. And the door represented the answers to all her questions. She could find what made the boy so uneasy and at the same time, she could find out what happened to the two of them.

Alyssa walked towards the classroom door and opened it. With a few steps, she walked out of the classroom and noticed a long hallway. Based on everything around her, this place was indeed a school.

It was time for her to explore! Hopefully, she would find some answers to her predicament.

* * *

**6:13 am **

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-G**

Ben watched the slender blue-eyed blonde walk out of the classroom. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he knew that she was really friendly and probably someone he could trust...but could he really?

Whenever Ben looked at Alyssa, all it did was make him remember about _her_. And whenever he thought of _her_, he remembered that incident from so many years ago. It didn't help matters that Alyssa looked like the older version of that girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. It was almost as if Alyssa was...that girl from his past, which haunted his dreams. No. That couldn't be possible. The odds of meeting _her _was extremely unlikely, there was no way that would happen.

Ben shook his head. Instead of worrying about trivial matters like a girl, he should instead be focusing on his current situation. This place was dangerous and if what he saw before was indeed correct, he had to get out of here. Now.

* * *

**6:36 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-D**

Carl Craig found himself to be in a very lucky situation. He was currently in a classroom with a stunning blonde that was sleeping beautifully. The girl was basically perfection. She was tall, had wondrous smooth legs and everything about her screamed perfection. Carl was content to stare at her for all of eternity.

She was so beautiful.

* * *

**6:42 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-C**

Lorrain slowly opened her eyes and when she did so, she spotted a lean blond boy that was sleeping without a worry in the world. And when she crept closer to study the boy, the first thing that stood out about him was his face. The boy had a handsome face and it also looked like he had an excellent physique too.

The boy was impressive. Most boys failed to make an impression on her, but she knew that this boy here was different.

Lorrain walked over to the boy and shook him awake. She just had to talk to him.

He was so charming.

* * *

**6:44 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-C**

Blake woke up when he felt someone was shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes, he spotted a beautiful skinny blonde with ocean blue eyes. She was beautiful, by far the best girl he saw up close this year.

The blonde girl offered him a sweet smile, "Hi, my name's Lorrain. What's yours?"

Blake smiled back. "My name's Blake. Lorrain is a wonderful name. Out of curiosity, are you French?"

Lorrain cooed. "Ooh, and you have a great eye too. Yes, I lived most of my life in Paris."

That was his cue. Blake took a knee, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's a honor to meet you Lorrain."

When Blake noticed that Lorrain was blushing, he smirked. Perfect.

* * *

**7:00 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-A**

Sabrina looked around the classroom. She woke up a few minutes ago and was now searching for anything useful to tell her where she was. There was no way this place was Hope Peak's Academy.

"Hello."

The brunette spun around...only to see nothing. Great, she must be hearing things now.

"Bonjour."

Great, that voice again. But there was no trace of anyone here. Was someone playing a trick on her? Sabrina wasn't in the mood to play along with someone's idea of a dumb joke.

"Hello."

The stoic and emotionless greetings were getting to her.

"What!?" Sabrina screamed. "Reveal yourself now!"

She frantically began to look around the classroom for the unknown person before she suddenly bumped into...air?

Bam.

Sabrina looked down. A frail, petite boy with ghostly pale skin laid on the ground, not moving.

Uh-oh.

What did she just do?

* * *

**7:10 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom** **1-H**

April smiled at the blonde blue-eyed girl. The girl looked very similar to herself with the only main difference being that the other girl was about half a foot taller than her. The girl just came into the classroom, which was a huge relief to finally see another person other than just Neil and herself.

"Hi, my name's April." she flashed a smile at the blonde newcomer. With her hands, she gestured towards the brunette male that stood beside her. "And this here is Neil. I just met him a few minutes ago."

April wasn't sure why she said the last part, but it was true. She met Neil a few minutes ago. And given his clean white dress shirt and navy blue tie, it was clear as day that he was a snob.

"Hi, nice to meet you two. My name's Alyssa." the blonde greeted back. Then, Alyssa turned slightly to face Neil. "By any chance, do you know where we are?"

Neil shrugged after he took a quick look around his surroundings. The boy offered her a grim smile and replied, "I'm afraid I have no idea where we currently are. From what I can tell, there's a possibility that we could be in Hope Peak's Academy. But nonetheless, I will do my utmost best to solve this conundrum."

Oh yeah. Another thing April hated about Neil was that he was quite wordy. And from the few minutes that she had talked to him, it was clear that she disliked Neil. He talked continuously about his aspirations in life, which she couldn't stomach listening to him speak for what could've been hours. Thus, she was eternally grateful that this girl appeared at the right time.

Alyssa smiled back at Neil. "That's the spirit! Let's all go together and see if we can find some more people here. Maybe they'll know what's going on!"

Great. This girl here was an optimist. Her bright and sunny outlook was making her puke, but whatever. If anything terrible occurred with their search for more people, she could easily sneak away when they weren't paying attention.

"So..." April drawled out, "Did you meet any other students here?"

"Yeah!" Alyssa replied. "Where are my manner? This here is..."

When Alyssa turned around, she was face to face with nothing.

April raised an eyebrow. Was she with someone the whole time? Either way, it was definitely suspicious. With a snicker, she faced Alyssa. "It seems like your close companion deserted you. Maybe that person is responsible for us all being here."

"Ben? No, I don't think he's a bad person or anything. He was here with me a while ago...Maybe, he just went exploring on the other side of the hallway." Alyssa suggested.

April smirked. She was going to throw a snide remark at Alyssa about the fact that the boy had deserted her was because he couldn't stand her presence. But before she could open her mouth, Neil interjected.

"Let's go then." Neil stated. "It is imperative to find more people, so we can find out more about our surrounding and why we are here."

Alyssa hummed in agreement.

Well, she could always mock Alyssa later.

* * *

**7:14 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-E**

Ah, he was quite lucky to be in the presence of such a stunning beauty. Everything about her was graceful and delicate. No, this couldn't be plain luck that he was meeting her. It had to be fate.

With a smile, the Japanese boy walked towards the petite blonde with teal highlights and placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook her lightly to wake her up. Hiroki had to admit, the girl was very light and skinny, which terrified him somewhat. This girl here was fragile, she could break from a hard impact. She needed a guardian and he was willing to be her protector.

After a minute, the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Who are you!?"

Maybe he misheard her. There was no way such a hostile and aggressive question could come from such a fine lady. Hiroki flashed her a smile and gave her a hug. Hopefully, she would find the action comforting. "My name is Hiroki Hideyoshi. It is very nice to meet you."

* * *

**7:17 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-E**

When Dawn opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a Japanese boy with his hand on her shoulder. So, it wasn't an immediate surprise that she backed away slightly from the boy. She shrieked out, "Who are you!?"

The boy responded by getting closer to her. Fear froze her from moving, this was a nightmare! She was certain that she had aggravated him and now, this boy was going to do something terrible to her!

When the boy got closer to her, she was surprised that the boy hugged her instead. The boy looked down at her with hopeful eyes. "My name is Hiroki Hideyoshi. It is very nice to meet you."

Everything about him was unusual. And Dawn had no idea where she was. If her guess was correct, she was certain that Hiroki was responsible for her being here. In other words, he was a kidnapper! Oh god! She should just run right now, but what if that action incensed him instead? She couldn't take the risk, so she flashed a light smile to the boy. She would just have to pretend to be nice until she could find a way out of here. "Hi! My name is Dawn Winters."

Hiroki smiled back at her. "Dawn, would you like to have the pleasure of accompanying me outside to see where we are?"

So, he wasn't the kidnapper? Or was this a ruse? Either way, she needed to know where she was. With a nod, she pointed at the door. "Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

**7:25 am**

**First Floor **

**Classroom 1-F**

When Yue woke up, she was appalled to see herself sitting at a desk inside a classroom. Actually, she wasn't that surprised. Did she fall asleep in class again? With a quick stretch of her arms, she got up from her seat.

Wait, this was unusual. This classroom was unfamiliar to her, so there was no doubt that she was currently in a different location. In fact, she knew that this wasn't her school. She was in a different school, but there were too many questions and not enough answers. As she continued to observe her surroundings, she spotted a tall and strong Chinese boy who was sleeping peacefully at another desk. Yue had to admit, he was very cute and that strong build was definitely eye-popping. Fortunately, the boy was asleep, it would've been so embarrassing if the boy saw her blush. Rapidly, she turned away from the boy. She was getting distracted.

After another minute of astute observations within the classroom, she faced the classroom door that led to the hallway. She needed answers and she was going to find it.

* * *

**7:30 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-A**

Sky opened his eyes. His whole body was aching and his head was pounding. Why was he in so much pain?

"Thank god you're alright!"

The boy turned his head to face the speaker. And when he did so, he spotted a skinny brunette with green eyes looking at him with concern. Though, the girl looked familiar to him. Wasn't she the same girl who ignored him the whole time? He had tried to greet the girl, but every time he did so, the girl looked at him with irritation.

"Hello." Sky greeted. "Thank you for your concern. And thank you for taking care of me."

The girl waved off his thanks. With a sigh, the brunette looked at him with a sheepish expression on her face. She fiddled with her thumbs for a few seconds before she sighed once more. "Look, I'm very sorry for how I behaved. I'm sorry that I crashed into you, I didn't see you there the whole time."

Ah, she was apologizing for bumping into him. Well, it was to be expected. A lot of people crashed into him throughout the years that Sky learned that this was nothing new. "It's okay. It happens all the time, I'm used to it. I accept your apology."

The girl's expression twisted from apologetic to astonishment. She wearily asked, "This happens...to you often?"

Sky nodded his head.

Unknowingly to Sky, it was at that moment that Sabrina decided that she was going to help the frail boy develop a presence.

* * *

**7:45 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-F**

Dong opened his eyes to see that he was alone in a classroom. He had no idea where he currently was and with a small grunt, Dong got up from his seat. A few quick looks at the classroom revealed that there was nothing intricate about the classroom and with his full weight, he languidly moved towards the classroom door.

When Dong opened the door and went outside the classroom, he spotted a short Chinese girl nearby, who was about two feet shorter than him.

"Yo!" Dong called out. "Over here!"

The girl's attention shifted towards him and when she saw him, the girl's jaw dropped. Quite quickly, she shook her head and walked towards him. "Wow...you sure are very tall. A lot taller up close and standing."

Dong nodded his head vigorously. "So, what are you doing out here?"

The girl hummed for a moment before she leaned in towards him. "I'm currently looking for anything that would explain why we're here."

Dong pounded his fists together in excitement. Finally, there was something he could do! "Then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go search!"

* * *

**7:53 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-D**

The first thing Elizabeth saw when she opened her eyes was red. Red, curly...hair? As she looked down, she saw a plump boy with red hair and green eyes eagerly looking at her with...admiration? Lust? Frankly, whatever feelings the boy had for her, it was disturbing to be in such close proximity to the redhead. The boy was way too close to her. In fact, he was only a few inches away from her face and he was leaning inwards towards her, so she inched herself away a few inches.

The redhead looked at her with a wide smile. "You look beautiful."

It was flattering to be complimented, but this wasn't the boy she loved. And if the looks the boy sent her was any indication, Elizabeth was certain that she wanted no part with him.

"What's your name?" the boy eagerly asked. "My name is Carl Craig. I'm from Britain and I just got accepted into Hope Peak's Academy this year. My talent is the Ultimate Strength. What about you? What's your talent?"

Elizabeth backed away slightly once more. Carl's eyes were shining with excitement and it looked like the redhead wanted to know everything about her. Maybe this boy was obsessed over her? Was this why she was kidnapped and alone in a classroom with this fat boy?

"Are you okay?" Carl asked, as he quickly placed his hand on her forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. You were zoning out for a few minutes, so I was wondering whether you were feeling okay?"

How sweet. Too bad it wasn't her crush that cared for her, but in actuality, was this chubby boy here. Fate was a cruel mistress.

Elizabeth quickly swatted Carl's hand away from her forehead. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. As for myself, my name is Elizabeth Laprade and I too also come from Britain. My talent is the Ultimate Bookworm."

"Elizabeth?" Carl asked with a tilt in his head. He looked confused, as if her name reminded Carl of someone. The confusion vanished from his face quickly as it morphed into an expression of admiration afterwards. "That's a perfect name for royalty like yourself."

Carl was taking this too far. She barely knew the guy and he was literally treating her like a princess. Before Elizabeth could respond to Carl, an announcement came from the speakers.

**"Everyone, please come to the gym!"**

This was a perfect opportunity for her to get away from Carl. Swiftly, she got up to her feet and dashed to the door before Carl could say anything.

"Elizabeth, wait for me!" Carl cried out after her.

God. He was such a pain.

* * *

**7:59 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-B**

The whole classroom was silent and peaceful, as a skinny five foot brunet boy slept on the shoulder of a taller brunette female. Both of them were sleeping blissfully until a certain announcement interrupted their sleep.

**"Everyone, please come to the gym!"**

Issac slowly opened his eyes. His pillow felt a little different and it was a weird sensation he was feeling right now, but Issac thought it was intriguing that a pillow could make such a profound impact on his current mindset right now.

"Eeek! Why are you sleeping on my shoulder!?"

Never mind. He was wrong, it was not a pillow that gave him that fuzzy feeling, but it was a girl in actuality. Issac pulled his head away from her shoulder and nudged himself away from the girl.

"I'm sorry." Issac apologized. He was going to tell her the whole truth, because Issac really didn't have any bad intentions from the get go. "I just woke up too. I didn't even know I was sleeping in that position."

The girl eyed him suspiciously, but soon after, she sighed. Still, if Issac looked closely, he could see traces of fear from the girl. It was clear that his presence was affecting her in a bad way.

With a sigh, Issac stood up and walked towards the door. He might as well follow the announcement and go to the gym, even though he had no idea where he currently was. But regardless, it was better than being looked at with fear and disgust.

As he left the classroom, Issac heard a shout.

"Wait for me. I'll go to the gym with you!"

Issac turned around. The brunette was panting as she caught up with him. After careful examination with the brunette, Issac realized how pretty her face was with her free flowing brown hair and emerald green eyes.

A sudden memory appeared in his mind. A memory of another girl with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. A memory that he wanted to forget. A memory that haunted and pissed him off at the same time.

"Are you okay?"

Issac looked up. Her voice interrupted his many thoughts and he was grateful for her intervention with his mind, but even so, Issac did not want to look at her. Issac officially hated brunettes with green eyes. There was nothing she could do to change his mind. Sure, he was being irrational, but he didn't care. Any reminders of _her_ was just going to irritate him to no end. With a quick turn, Issac walked through the hallway, ignoring the inquiring questions from the brunette.

* * *

**8:19 am**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Aurora stared at the gym with wonder. The gym was huge! Yet, the biggest surprise wasn't solely the gym, but the other fifteen students besides her. The unique aspect about the other students was the fact that she recognized some of these classmates. Some of them were her former classmates three years ago in London. Yet, there were other students that she was certain she did not know.

**"All sixteen students are at the gym. Please introduce yourselves."** the announcement declared.

"Well, I guess I'll go first." a handsome blond boy said as he stretched his shoulders. "My name is Blake Bradley. And I am the Ultimate Pretty Boy."

Aurora had to admit, Blake was really charming. Blake was so cute three years ago, but he was hot now! Aurora couldn't take her eyes off Blake, he was smoking hot! She would love to have him as a boyfriend. No, she had a boyfriend! Brad! She shouldn't be having thoughts like these, as Aurora continued to shake her head multiple times to get the pretty blond boy out of her head.

"Get over yourself!" a boy with red hair yelled out.

Aurora looked at the redhead. He was emanating dark red energy, while the blond boy had purple energy surrounding him. Dark red was not good though, the redhead was truly angry and if looks were any indication, it was possible that a fight might happen.

"Well, what about you then? What's your name and ultimate talent? Is it the Ultimate Fatso?" Blake taunted, which only made the redhead angrier. "Or is it the Ultimate Pig? Oink-oink. You can't wait to stuff yourself on food, can't you?"

The redhead growled, which caused Blake to smirk.

"My name is Carl Craig and I'm the Ultimate Strength!" Carl roared out.

A few snickers escaped many classmates' lips. Aurora knew it was rude, but she too laughed. The idea of him being the Ultimate Strength? That sounded preposterous, she doubted that he could even do ten push ups.

Carl's face was red with fury and embarrassment. "I'll show you. I'll show you all!"

"Stop! Stop being mean to Carl!" a girl's voice cried out in defiance.

"I agree! If you guys are laughing at someone, you guys are no worse than bullies!" another girl screamed out.

A boy yelled out. "Bullying is not tolerated here!"

"Yeah?" Blake challenged. "And who are you three?"

"My name's Neil Gagne and I'm the Ultimate Student Council President." the brunet boy announced. "And you are in trouble for bullying Blake!"

Aurora stared at Neil. She remembered him. He was the one who always wanted to keep the classroom and school in order.

Blake feigned hurt. "Oh, I'm so scared of a detention. And besides, what a biased student council president you are! Anyone with eyes saw that the fatso started it!"

"Stop calling him a fatso!" a blonde girl argued back.

Blake once again smirked. "And you are?"

"My name's Alyssa Hope and I'm the Ultimate...Fashionista! And if fashion taught me anything, it's to appreciate one's inner beauty!" the blonde told everyone. "To everyone who laughed at Carl, if you laugh at Carl, you're no better than Blake!"

Another girl scoffed. She faced Alyssa and retorted, "Pfft, you're not an Ultimate Fashionista. Your fashion skills are lame as hell and I know, because I'm Lorrain Fleur, the Ultimate Model!"

Blake turned to the last female with a wide smile. Though, Aurora realized there was something off about Blake's smile. She couldn't pinpoint what was so unusual about his smile, but she knew that it sent shivers through her spine. "And what about you? What's your reason for defending fatso here?"

"Don't call him that! My name is Elizabeth Laprade and I'm the Ultimate Bookworm." the blonde responded and looked at Blake with hatred. "Don't bully people, you jerk!"

"Ouch." Blake said as he feigned hurt by placing his hands on his presumably wounded heart. "How about I stop bullying him if you go on a date with me?"

The whole air was suddenly quiet. Nobody spoke. Aurora spotted a trace of pink energy around Blake, which was quite confounding. She never would have thought that Blake would actually be in love with a girl. Blake was always considered to be a playboy and it seemed like his relationships never lasted longer than a month.

"Don't do it Elizabeth!" Carl urged her to deny his offer. "He's just a scumbag!"

Surprisingly, Elizabeth quickly looked at Issac. It was brief, but Aurora caught it. But it seemed that Elizabeth wasn't alone in looking at Issac, because Aurora spotted Sabrina sending glances at Issac a few times. Aurora didn't like Issac, but the one person she absolutely detested was Sabrina. Sabrina was a _bitch._

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do such a thing." Alyssa reassured Elizabeth by placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Blake is a jerk."

Aurora noticed that Elizabeth sent another look at Issac's way before Elizabeth walked up to Blake.

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded her head, shocking everyone present. "I'll do it, I'll go out with you as long as you promise to not be a jerk to anyone here for the rest of the time here. The moment you do so, I'm breaking up with you."

It was at that moment that Aurora spotted dark green energy surrounding Carl and Lorrain. It was time to diffuse the situation before it got worse.

Aurora coughed slightly to grab everyone's attention. "Can we start again? My name's Aurora Azanine and I'm the Ultimate Cashier."

* * *

**8:33 am**

**First Floor **

**Gym**

A blonde with teal highlights declared, "My name is Dawn Winters and I'm the Ultimate Skater. Nice to meet you all!"

Next, the Japanese boy that stood beside Dawn walked forward. He was lean with brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Hiroki Hideyoshi. I'm the Ultimate Hard Worker. Let's all get along together for a great school year!"

There were a few murmurs of disagreement from the crowd, but Neil paid it no mind. Neil really liked Hiroki's enthusiasm. Maybe the two of them could become friends.

"My name is Ben Qi and I'm the Ultimate Mathematician." a Chinese boy with messy black hair quickly introduced himself.

"Yo. Name's Dong Yue, Ultimate Basketball Player." another Chinese boy answered. His brown hair was a mohawk style and he was extremely tall. In fact, Neil wouldn't call it a stretch that he might be close to Yao Ming's height. But it wasn't just the height that gave him such an intimidating figure, it was also his dark red eyes.

A Chinese female went next. "Guess it's my turn now. My name is Yue Zhang and I'm the Ultimate Student."

That was a good sign. An Ultimate Student is someone who respect the rules of the school and is friendly to everyone. Surely, Neil believed he could easily befriend her.

"April Rain and I'm the Ultimate Florist." a blonde replied.

Neil continued to jot down all the information he heard on his notepad. So far, he had twelve names and talents written on his notepad. Three more to go.

"My name is Sabrina Annester and I'm the Ultimate Linguist. Nice to meet everyone here." a brunette smiled at everyone as she introduced herself.

Everyone then turned to the last remaining student. Wait, last? There was still another person that needed to introduce themselves, so why was it that Neil couldn't pinpoint the location of the last student? But before he thought about it more, the brunet boy introduced himself.

"Issac. No talent."

Blake immediately started laughing and it was only stopped when Elizabeth elbowed him hard on the ribs. Nonetheless, the effect of his words made an impact on everyone. Everyone was silent, as if they couldn't believe someone with no ultimate skills would be present in Hope Peak's Academy.

"What!?" Issac snapped. "There's still one more person who has to introduce himself, so stop staring at me like that."

Neil looked away. He did feel bad that he was staring at Issac like he was a loser. It was not a good feeling, so Neil promised himself that he was going to apologize to Issac later.

"Sky Ciel. Ultimate Weakling."

Everyone quickly turned around. A weak, teal haired boy was dribbling a basketball as he walked closer to the circle.

"Hey! You play ball!?" Dong eagerly asked as his dark red eye's lit up to a lighter shade. "Let's go! One on one!"

"Everyone! We need to get him some food!" Alyssa cried out in horror. "He's suffering through malnutrition!"

Sky raised an arm to protest. "I'm fine."

Neil quickly looked at his notepad. Fifteen names and talents were present on his notepad. But there was something odd about this current group. Neil knew eleven of these students. Eleven of these students were his former classmates and there were only four other students that he did not know too much about. Still, there was one thing that was gnawing at him. Was this place truly Hope Peak's Academy?

**"Upupupu, now that everyone is well-acquainted, it's time to get this show on the road." **a cheery voice exclaimed, surprising everyone present in the gym.

Neil looked up to see...a strange teddy bear with one side of its body completely white and normal, while the other side of its body was completely black with a sinister glowing red eye plastered with an evil smile.

"Is this someone's dumb idea of a prank?" April loudly asked. "Because if it is, you are so not funny."

**"Sorry missy, this isn't a prank. And this isn't just any normal school. Because today, I introduce everyone here to the killing game!"**

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Personally, I wanted to cover each and every student's perspective in this chapter. Though, this story will primarily be in Alyssa's perspective from chapter 2 and onwards.**

**Yet, I'm going to give a little flexibility to the readers here. Tell me which of the sixteen characters you would like to see as the central protagonist and that character will be the main character in chapter 3. Just leave a review and it will be counted as a vote.**

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story. **


End file.
